


Constellations

by devastatron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friends to Lovers to Enemies, M/M, Pre-War, Unresolved Sexual Tension, empty promises, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastatron/pseuds/devastatron
Summary: Golden Age (pre-war) of Transformers: Prime. Orion Pax and Megatronus gaze upon the midnight skies, making promises that were never meant to be kept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in the Golden Age of Transformers: Prime. It could actually be based off of any preferred series! I was have emotions about their doomed relationship and decided to write it all out.
> 
> Rated: General Audiences. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

 

As the bright, distant moons that lay in orbit beyond Cybertron’s atmosphere ascended to illuminate the city of Iacon, Orion Pax shifted his weight beneath the deep lavender and emerald skies to lean over a slim rail that stood at his waists height and reflected a hologram of a deep azure wall that met with the silver ground.

The archivist rested comfortably against the rail and let his optics wander the worlds above. Orion, as always, lost himself within the stars and distanced himself from reality for what seemed to be eons.

Within the true cycles he spent out there, gazing among perpetuous constellations and recording the changes of the stars in personal charts within his datapad, Orion hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t alone for quite some time.

Megatronus stood what he considered an appropriate distance away from the archivist and merely studied him. He was entirely skeptical when it came to his significant attraction to the Iaconian librarian.

Orion Pax was ordinary.

Orion Pax was privileged and wealthy and possessed everything Megatronus spent _eons_ despising- as well as envying. However, Orion has always had him dialed in.

The gladiator hadn’t exactly picked up on the _exact_ moment in which his interest in the archivist had become so inflamed.

Deep azure optics studied Orion Pax- his every move, the way his own stare glowed into the midnight-hued sky.

Although the archivist was nothing beyond ordinary, Megatronus couldn’t define his pursuit of their alliance. He initially intended to befriend Orion as a source of intel- nothing greater. However, as impending vorns passed, their bond had grown and Orion became indispensable to his cause and on much more personal levels.

As he watched Orion for another few kliks, Megatronus found himself initiating a conversation when, with anyone else, he would have been more accustomed to walking away.

“Kaon never quite offered a view such as this.”

Orion quickly met his gaze with the source of those familiar vocals. His servos relaxed as fast as they tensed and his chassis deflated in a heavy sigh of relief.

“Ah, hello, Megatronus,” the archivist welcomed the company. “What brings you out here at this cycle?”

The gladiator slowly approached Orion with a broad grin on his features, “I could ask the same of you, my friend. I realized that you had left your quarters some time ago,” he admit.

Orion could feel his audial fins burning and his silver abdomen flutter with embarrassment. He wasn’t sure what it was about Megatronus’s company that made his frame ache uncomfortably, but it was a foreign sensation in which he denied himself.

“I could not rest,” the archivist explained briefly. “I find comfort in the stars.”

Megatronus listened carefully as he now stood mere inches from Orion, his optics burning bright as they never left him. “Recharge does not come easily to me as well. However, I envy you, Orion Pax.”

Soft, azure optics flashed to meet his own. They were laced with concern and guilt, and hidden beneath the many adjusting layers of cerulean was a hint of a different emotion that Megatronus had immense difficulty deciphering.

“Nightfall in Kaon hardly warms the spark,” the gladiator explained, and although his words were meant to be light, his tone was bitter. “It is entirely more sensible to avoid standing under the smoke that buries the constellations you chart.”

Megatronus averted his gaze among the millions of stars and planets beyond their reach and he grimaced noticeably. Now, it was Orion who watched him. The gladiator practically towered over him, although he was hardly intimidated. Instead, Orion found himself intrigued by Megatronus.

“I understand you had nothing while working in the mines of Kaon,” Orion blatantly spoke.

If it had been anyone else who had said that to Megatronus, it would have been their last words. However, when Megatronus's glare quickly met Orion’s optics, he realized that the archivist's tone was not ridiculing nor sympathetic. He spoke only in a monotone that reflected facts.

Those optics burned bright with understanding which mildly infuriated Megatronus.

“ _Nothing_ is a _vast_ understatement. Everything I own I’ve earned,” the gladiator explained. “My honor- my pride- my title as the Champion of Kaon,” he listed.

Orion might have gotten the impression that Megatronus was gloating had he not looked so disdained. Some part of him acted instinctively, and he found himself grasping Megatronus’s upper servo and giving it a tight squeeze. Despite the fact that his servo could never reach fully around the gladiator's ample bicep, Orion still felt it was a necessary gesture.

Their optics met, and Megatronus’s thick brows narrowed.

A sense of panic coursed through Orion as he reconsidered the abrupt contact. He was unsure what Megatronus thought of it, wishing he didn’t find pity from it and instead found comfort from a respected friend.

“You deserve _far_ more than what you were given, Megatronus,” Orion said honestly, his vocals trembling slightly. “And I will help you achieve greatness. I will stand by your side until the stars you could never see and the planets you could never reach are yours-”

“- _Ours_ ,” Megatronus corrected, a genuine smile gracing his lip components. His helm turned to the skies, “Just as peace and equality- these constellations shall be ours.”

Orion Pax never turned his helm away from Megatronus. His optics seemed to be stuck to the gladiator’s faceplates. He felt his chassis become heavy with that same strange sensation that only seemed to flourish every time Megatronus referred to things as theirs. He still couldn’t recall when he’d began to experience this, and he never once mentioned it to his friend in fear of rejection or something else- acceptance?

The archivist was uncertain which outcome he could better cope with.

“Which constellation do you favor?” Megatronus suddenly asked.

The librarian looked back to the dark sky skeptically and lifted his servo to briefly point in the exact direction of it. “Atria,” he answered, simple and quick. "It holds the brightest of stars which shine every night, although many Cybertronians either fail to look up and notice their intensity, or fail to look up at all."  
  
Megatronus didn’t ask questions, although he was almost entirely confident that his optics weren’t focused anywhere near the correct stars. “Consider it yours,” the gladiator confirmed with a powerful determination in those dedicated words.

They stood side by side, almost close enough that their servos occasionally brushed against each other as they ex-vented. Orion Pax relaxed his optics and let them slowly offline as he embraced the rushes of cool air that came as the later hours of the night approached.

They stood there in silence among the stars.

The gladiator hadn’t noticed when, but he found himself looking at Orion instead. His features were so calm and collected. His stare moved from the tip of those deep blue audial fins, to the small blue patch on his chin, and to those lips.

Megatronus’s gaze lingered perhaps a few moments too long on those lips.

A strange surge of some foreign sensation flowed from the center of his large chassis to the tips of his blunt digits. He couldn’t quite recognize the feeling.

Orion kept his optics shut for only another moment before turning his helm to face Megatronus. Once their optics locked, Orion felt his audial fins burning, the heat quickly traveling to his faceplates and his intakes hitched.

“What is it about you,” Megatronus spoke, almost at a whisper. It wasn’t exactly a question rather than a confused statement. His frame slowly turned to face Orion instead of the railing. “That gets me so charged?”

The archivist mirrored the gladiator and they both faced one another. Megatronus towered over Orion, standing broader and at least a few feet taller. He wore the frame of a gladiator of Kaon, while Orion possessed the frame of a simple data clerk. Their immense differences only _started_ there.

“I don’t understand,” Orion answered quietly.

Megatronus barely grinned, the tips of his smirk twitching softly as it faded. “I find you fascinating, Orion Pax,” he explained on a more serious note. “I’m intrigued by your motives. You have it all- security, wealth, one of the highest seats in this hierarchy- you have it _all_ set in place. It was all just _given_ to you, and yet, that fails to satisfy. You sought me out, you _listened_ to my speeches although I was not ever speaking to _you_.”

“I agreed with your vision,” the archivist replied with confidence. “Cybertron needs this change- we are in _desperate_ need of peace and you speak of that and act upon that alone. The Council will listen, we only must open their ears. This world needs you.”

“This world needs _us_ ,” Megatronus corrected again. “We will change it together.”

It was Orion’s turn to smile. Such a genuine expression. “Only then may we truly have the stars we gaze upon.”

“We will have _much_ more than that,” the gladiator assured. “For now, however,” he began. His servo extended to palm over Orion’s deep crimson shoulder and give a firm squeeze. “We have each other.”

The varying shades of azure mixed as their optics locked. 

Orion welcomed the touch, discovering that he had actually been anticipating it.

“May that never change."


End file.
